


Un Bello Atardecer En Hawaii

by Coral08



Category: Hawaii 5.0
Genre: Amor adolescente, M/M, amistad, amor no correspondidio, atardecer, diferencia de edades, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coral08/pseuds/Coral08
Summary: “Danny te amo” siempre he soñado con poder decirte esas pequeñas palabras y esperar a que tú me digas ”también te amo” pero como lo he dicho nada más en un sueño que del nunca quiero despertar, sé que es un amor imposible.





	Un Bello Atardecer En Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> holaaaa hoy les presentare una historia en la que estara esta pareja a la que me encanta verlos juntos en diferentes situaciones bueno soy nueva en este sitio wed y nose si soy buena escribiendo pero hice un intento, los persoanjes no me pertenecen los tome prestados porque amo esta pareja sin mas a leer ........................

“Danny te amo” siempre he soñado con poder decirte esas pequeñas palabras y esperar a que tú me digas ”también te amo” pero como lo he dicho nada más en un sueño que del nunca quiero despertar sé que es un amor imposible por las diferencias de edad ya que tú tienes 15 años y yo 21 años y ese ni siquiera es el problema el problema es que tú ya quieres a alguien y ese alguien es el tarado de Rick o como tú lo llamas “cariño” y la única manera que logró para que tú me prestes atención es cada vez que te molesto pero molestarte ya se volvió mi adición ya que al verte sonrojado, enojado y a veces avergonzado es un lado que yo nada más puedo ver solamente para mí, siempre estoy contigo cuando más lo necesitas para consolarte y escucharte siempre, ahora mismo me encuentro en el parque donde me vistes por primera vez, ahora estoy acostado en una banca mientras los rayos de atardecer caen en mi rostro y las olas rompiendo contra las rocas.  
-Steve- de repente oigo tu dulce voz que es una droga para mi llamar mi nombre no me puedo creer todavía que nos hayamos encontrado pero hay algo diferente en tu voz lo oigo entrecortada y nerviosa abro uno de mis ojos y al ver tu rostro tan angelical sonrojado y tus bellísimos ojos vidriosos, abro los dos ojos de la sorpresa y finjo no tener preocupación cuando la verdad es que me estoy muriendo por verte así  
\- Yo- fue lo que me límite a decir mientras abría mis dos ojos para verte y tu seguías con tu misma expresión de hace un momento  
-Rick...Rick... - decías su nombre cada vez que apretabas con fuerza tus puños y tus ojos cada vez se veían mas vidriosos así que me senté en la banca y tú te sentaste a mi lado y dejaste tu mochila junto a la mía y después de haber hecho eso pusiste tu manos en tu regazo y miraste arriba y respiraste hondo intentando relajarte y calmarte antes de seguir hablando por dentro me moría de enojo no podía creer que ese niñato te hiciera llorar y lo peor de todo es que yo no podía hacer más que escucharte y poder consolarte  
-Que ha pasado Danny- te pregunte mientras tú seguías mirando arriba y yo te volteaba a ver respiraste Hondo y al final tan solo distes un pequeño suspiro lento y bajaste la mirada a tus pequeñas y suaves manos que se encontraban depositadas en tu regazo de tu pantalón y volviste a suspirar por última vez  
-Rick me ha dicho que ha encontrado una novia perfecta... - me contaste volviste a suspirar pero esta vez fue un suspiro pesado y pude notar como apretadas tu pantalón un poco mientras hacías puños con tus pequeñas y frágiles manos  
-mmjum... Prosigue- le conteste a mi pequeño rubio  
-Y la he visto y conocido hoy mismo se llama Rachel y... y... Es mi amiga- me dijo mientras apretaba cada vez más su pantalón con sus pequeños puños y sus ojos se ponían más vidriosos  
\- Vaya... Vaya... Quien lo diría y que ha pasado- le comente a Danny  
\- yo... yo... No pude seguir más ahí y salí corriendo diciendo que no me sentía bien- al decir tus palabras te costó mucho trabajo y cuando te vi de reojo vi que habías empezado a llorar pero tú intentabas no llorar y yo solamente asentí con la cabeza dando te a entender que prosiguieras  
\- Fui al jardín de la escuela y me encontré a Rick quien me ha dicho que lo sentía por no corresponder mi sentí... Sentimientos... Y... Y... Yo... le... Le... He... Di... Di... Dicho... Que no se preocupara que hace unos meses entendí que yo no estaba realmente enamorado de él sino lo estaba y lo estoy de otra persona que el al escuchar su nombre se puso Como... Loco y me ha dicho que esa persona no es de buen fiar entre otras cosas y luego me agarrado del brazo con mucha fuerza y me ha dicho que me aleje de el de inmediato ya que... No es de buena suerte ni de fiar- dijo Danny al principio aguantándose las ganas de llorar pero al final estallo en el llanto enserio no podía creer que a mi “danno” le hubiera gustado a ese idiota ahora mismo quería ir a decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese bastardo pero no lo hice por dentro me estaba muriendo de enojo y de celos ya que mi Danny quería a alguien más nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que Danny se calmó de llorar y como yo no la quería seguir viendo así puse mi cabeza en su regazo y pude notar como él se sorprendió  
\- Oye que haces Steve- dijo Danny con un puchero  
-Intentar dormir- le respondí mientras acomodaba mi cabeza en su regazo  
-Steve se puede saber cómo vas a dormirte en pleno atardecer que apenas va a empezar?! - dijo Danny intentando no gritar pero enseguida se le notaba en su tono de voz que estaba enojada  
-Entonces te gustaría dormir conmigo Da-nny- dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo y pude ver que se sonrojo salvajemente  
-PERO QUE CO... CO... COSAS DICES… ANIMAL- dijo Danny todo nervioso y sonrojado  
-puf... Jajajaja... Y se supone que el animal soy yo, nada más te pregunte si te querías dormir conmigo no otra cosa... Pequeño per-ver-tido- le dije a Danny en tono de burla y pude ver como se sonrojo más de lo normal pero lo que de verdad estaba pasando por mi cabeza era saber quién era que estaba enamorado Danny  
\- Tal vez de tanto que estoy junto a ti se me ha pegado lo idiota- dijo Danny  
-entonces por qué te sigues juntando conmigo- le dije a mi rubio en tono de burla  
\- porque te amo- escuche esas palabras de tus labios esas palabras que siempre quise oír esas palabras que eran tan inalcanzable oír para mí al igual que un sueño por fin las había escuchado de ti estaba tan sorprendido que abrí los ojos de la sorpresa y luego vi tu rostro demasiado sonrojado y se me fue toda la sorpresa por la gran felicidad que sentía  
\- Danny- te llame  
-Que- me respondiste  
\- acércate- te dije y acercaste tu rostro pero no lo suficiente como yo quería  
-más... Acércalo mas- te dije  
\- Olvídalo- me dijiste entonces sonreí de medio lado y agarre tu cabeza con una de mis manos y te bese pude ver tu sorpresa cuando hice eso pero luego me correspondiste fue un beso tierno dulce y lleno de amor luego nos miramos a los ojos nunca me canse de mirar tus bellos ojos color azul con el mar de Hawái  
-Oye Danny- te llame  
-que- me respondiste  
\- te amo más que a mi propia vida- te dije y puede ver cómo te sonrojaste  
-Tonto- susurraste  
\- que no te oí dilo más fuerte- te dije con ironía tu solo guardaste silencio y me besaste un beso que recibí gustoso en ese día el cómplice de nuestro amor fue el bello atardecer que se hacía presente  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> holaa gracias los que leeron este pequeña historia es mi primer trabajo como vieron nose si estara bien hecho la cuestion es que me salio esta idea cuando veia un atardecer en mi casa asi que no sean malos conmigo es mi primera historia y como amo la serie hawaii 5.0 y los personajes en especial a dany y steve hacen una pareja maravillosa en mi pensar respecta espero que les haya gustado hasta luego...........:)


End file.
